In order to divide up the abovementioned flow it is known to provide dividing walls which sometimes have a curved arrangement and which are arranged above the conveyor belt. These walls, in accordance with the known art, consist of sheet steel, generally stainless steel, the opposite sides of which are distinguished by a very precise finish and in some cases are lined with anti-wear material. These walls, although satisfactory in certain respects, produce, in particular when they have an accentuated curvature, a considerable slowing down of at least one of the flows of the conveyed articles.
The problem underlying the present invention is that of providing a dividing wall which has structural and functional characteristics such as to be able to overcome the abovementioned drawback with reference to the known art.